


Charades

by Melie



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, où Deadpool tente une nouvelle fois de négocier avec les X-Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charades

"Charades ? J'adore les charades ! Et si je devine...  
_ Non.  
_ Monopoly alors ? Quoique, c'est trop long, et je vois que vous êtes pressés... oh, je sais ! Une bataille !  
_ J'ai dit non.  
_ Alleeeez... en plus faut en profiter, le professeur n'est pas là ! Je suis sûr qu'il triche tout le temps aux jeux de société.  
_ En quelle langue il faut le lui dire ? Demanda Cyclops à McCoy.  
_ Il m'est avis que partir serait la bonne solution. Après tout, il peut se régénérer..."  
Scott jeta un regard à Deadpool, qui bloquait l'accès au blackbird, bien décidé à jouer son adhésion aux X-Men, et hocha la tête.


End file.
